Love and Magic
by Ralyssene118
Summary: Merlin has been missing for a long time. There have been reports of Morgana in the area. Arthur has sent his little sister Reya, out for Merlin but she has not returned. Will Merlin be found? Where's Reya? REVEAL FIC!.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all! This is another story that I have written. This story is in a different universe. Freya never existed and Merlin never fell in love with her. Reya is the younger sister to Arthur and has magic and is my own character.**

**I do not own Merlin or any of the characters besides Reya.**

"See you tomorrow" Cenred spat as Reya was shackled roughly to the wall. She struggled against the chains but to no avail. "I will ask you again then; maybe your answer will have changed." Cenred laughed a malicious laugh and slammed the cell door in her face. _How am I going to get out of here? _was the thought that ran through Reya's mind as she dangled in the cold dank cell. How did she get here again? Oh,that's right, she was on a secret mission to find Merlin, who had gone missing for quite some time. She had to go through Cenred's kingdom when, speak of the devil, she was attacked and dragged to the throne room.

"Ah. Hello, Princess Reya, how kind of you to pay me a visit." he said, mouth twisted in a horrible smile.

"What do you want Cenred?"

"Ah, now that is the question now isn't it. Why did I go after you and not Arthur? Well... let's just see, shall we?" He walked slowly closer to her kneeling figure. "I want to know about Camelot's defenses and you are going to tell me everything or you will suffer.

"Wha..." She stuttered. "Never! I will never betray Camelot!"

"I was hoping you would say that. To the dungeons with her!" Cenred shouted.

After a good hard slap across the face from Cenred, Reya was dragged out and into the dungeon she now occupied. Her arms were beginning to grow numb from holding her body weight up even for a few hours.

Something deep inside her wanted to come out. Her magic. "_I can't use magic,"_ she thought, "_Cenred cannot know that about me."_ And so she resolved to keep her magic a secret and not betray Camelot. She was Arthur's youngest sister after all. She was a royal and could take care of herself. As she started to think of everyone back home, she started to cry. "Princesses don't cry" she said, but she still could not hold back the tears.

* * *

"I wonder where he could possibly be?" Arthur said to his knights. "He has been gone for a good 2 weeks now. I'm beginning to worry about him."

They had heard reports of Morgana in the area and had immediately set out a patrol to ease the matter.

When they found Morgana, however she attacked them and eventually cornered Merlin. She realized the bond between the Servant and the King was very strong and so decided to test it. She and Merlin then whisked away in the wind, leaving Arthur screaming and almost on the verge of tears. He and the knights rushed back to Camelot to try and formulate a plan but nothing seemed to work. Arthur would never give up on the search for his servant but he had a kingdom to run. The search would have to be postponed except for Reya. She could go and look for him and even try to talk some sense into Morgana. After all they were sisters...

"Sire, sire!" A young page running towards Arthur cried, breaking Arthur's thoughts about where his sister was and if she was doing ok.

"Yes, what is it?" She should be home by now anyway, he thought.

"Princess Reya has not returned from her trip, but her caravan has. It looks like they were attacked."

"WHAT!" Arthur screamed and almost broke into tears. _Morgana can't have both of them, it just can't be true._ "Did they see signs of Morgana?" he asked the young page who was now thoroughly frightened.

"Ummmmmm...well, The caravan says that they were attacked in Cenred's kingdom my lord."

"All right, I shall go on a patrol at first light into Cenred's kingdom and see whether we can find any sign of Merlin or Reya."

"Yes, Sire," chorused the knights.

* * *

"I've come to ask you one more time, will you help me take over Camelot and end your suffering?" Reya just dangled in silence. "So, giving me the silent treatment now? *slap* "I'm wondering if I should just kill you right now."

Reya lifted her head up with all the strength she had and said " I will never tell you anything Cenred, no amount of torture could make me betray my brother or Camelot. So go ahead, kill me!" The words reverberated in her mind giving her strength and courage to look Cenred in the eye.

Cenred saw those eyes. There was no fear, only sheer hatred for him, but he liked that. "Oh, I would, if the choice were up to me, but alas, it is not"

Reya looked up again, thoroughly confused but tried not to show it on her face. "W..hy..." she finally breathed out.

"Because someone with higher powers than me has shown great interest in you and will pay me handsomely if I hand you over to her.

"Who is this person?

"You will find out. Release her." He commanded to the guards.

As they undid the shackles, Reya collapsed under all the weight and exhaustion that had suddenly overtaken her. Her magic almost flowed out of her and she had to fight to keep it inside. Reya was dragged through the castle and to the outside to where a mobile cage was waiting for her. She started to struggle against her captors but it was no use. She was thrown unceremoniously into the cage and immediately bound with shackles again above her head. She then found herself blindfolded and gagged, helpless and powerless against her captors. A punch in the stomach from Cenred sent tears to Reya's eyes; but Cenred's parting words were even more painful and fear-inflicting. "Have fun and behave," he said.

Reya could just imagine his horrible sadistic grin on his face.

"Or it will not be just you who feels this pain." And with that the door clang shut with finality and hints of death.

**If you liked that, check out my other story "I am Emrys." Please R&R! ~Ralyssene118**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello. Almost 850 views and three followers all in one day. Wow! Anyway, here's Chapter two.**

*3 days later*

"Merlin", a soft silky voice said, "Why so sad? Is it because you are so pathetic enough to get captured and go up against someone with powers like me?

The raven-haired servant rattled the chains he was bound in, but he still didn't make a sound.

"Oh , I'm so sorry that I can't stay longer to keep you company but I am expecting another prisoner today. I will see you later." She smiled and left the servant to his own thoughts.

* * *

Finally the cage stopped. It was a painful stop, but it had stopped nonetheless. The company had reached their final destination, wherever that was. But before Reya could relax, she suddenly heard the door open, felt the shackles release, and dropped to the floor. She was then roughly seized by two men who picked her up, dragged her out, and made her drop to her knees in front of someone. She didn't know who, on account of still being blindfolded.

"Hello, Reya," A soft voice said, "I have been anxiously awaiting your arrival."

Reya knew this voice, but from where? "I have missed you so much, I was wondering when you would visit me."

_No, it can't be_, "Morgana", Reya said out loud, although still being gagged it came out more like Mpphhhgnanaah.

"What did you say", asked Morgana. "Take that gag off her," she ordered and the gag came off.

Reya took a deep breath and asked "What do you want with me, Morgana?"

"Oh Reya, I just want you. You are the bait. Throw her in the dungeon. Release her roommate as well." Reya was thrown unceremoniously into the dungeon but was still blindfolded. The door shut and Morgana and the guards walked off.

Reya tried to take off her blindfold but somebody beat her to it. It was her roommate and there was something strangely similar about him. Until the blindfold came all the way off, she didn't make the connection.

"Re...Reya"

"M..Mer...MERLIN!" Reya gasped.

Finally the two of them collapsed into an embrace. "What are you doing here of all places?" Merlin asked Reya.

"Well, Arthur sent me on a patrol to find you after you had gone missing, and while we were in Cenred's kingdom, our patrol was attacked and I was prisoner in Cenred's castle for maybe a couple days. He wanted me to tell him about Camelot's defenses but I wouldn't. He then told me that I was going to be transferred and I ended up here. Oh! It's so good to see you!"

"Good to see you too. Where's Arthur? Did he come with you?"

"Nope, only me. I hope he hasn't gotten worried and come after us."

"Me too. We might as well go to sleep. We don't know what Morgana will do to us tomorrow"

* * *

Arthur was impatiently waiting to get going. They had been going at a pretty slow pace looking for clues as to where his servant and sister had disappeared to. He was beginning to get antsy.

"Let's go" he yelled through gritted teeth. "I want to reach Cenred's Kingdom by nightfall"

"Yes, sire" chorused the knights. After they had packed and were on their way, Elyan rode up next to the agitated price. "We will find them, Arthur. Stop worrying about it."

"Did you guys hear something?" Gwaine asked, suddenly.

"Ah, is little Gwaine scared? It's probably just the wind" Percival teased.

"No, No, I hear it too." Leon said. "It sounds like it is coming from right over..."

*Wham* By the time that Arthur turned around in his saddle, all of the knights were thrown off their horses by some magical force.

Arthur immediately recovered and saw Gwaine getting up too. The rest were all still, unmoving on the ground but still alive. Then Arthur gasped. There, emerging from the shadows was a women dressed in all black whose face and presence used to give him such happiness, but now only brought him anger and fear.

His sister, Morgana stood there grinning and Arthur had a feeling of what was going to happen next.

**DUN DUN DUN! R&R Please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**All right! Here's Chapter 3.**

"Hello, Dear brother," Morgana spat. "It's been far too long."

"Where is he, Morgana?" Arthur yelled back.

"Who, oh you mean your little servant. Yes, his loyalty is incredible, although what you did to deserve his loyalty I'll never know..."

"WHERE IS HE!" Arthur yelled again.

"Patience, dear brother. You will see your dear servant again, probably sooner than you think."

"Arrrthuurrr..." Gwaine warned seeing where this conversation was going. "Don't do it"

"Gwaine, wouldn't you do the same thing were you in my shoes."

"Yes," he said shamefully. "but we can find another way" he said desperately trying to talk Arthur out of the hero move he was going to do.

"It's me you want, then take me" said Arthur to Morgana.

Morgana cackled with laughter. "I thought you would never ask."

And just like that they whisked away in the wind leaving Gwaine alone with the pain of losing his two best friends in the course of a few days and having no way to find out where they were.

* * *

Merlin and Reya awoke to the sounds of rustling footsteps heading towards their cell.

They quickly put a little space between them so that Morgana wouldn't catch on to something. As soon as the guards got closer, both Reya and Merlin paled. Arthur was bound and trying desperately to get away from his captors but to no avail. He was then thrown into the cell with Merlin and Reya in it.

"Mer..lin, Ray.." Arthur said. Merlin and Reya both looked at him and nodded. Arthur and Merlin had a brotherly embrace while Arthur and Reya just held on for a really long time to each other.

"I'm scared, Arthur" Reya said, her confidence a mask as her brother was here next to her. She felt safe and sound in his arms and him in hers. But before Arthur could comfort his sister, Morgana came and said "Oh how sweet! We have the whole triangle now. Brother and sister, friend and friend. Too bad I can't let it last. Chain them to the wall!" she declared.

All three were ripped apart from each other and were roughly fastened to the walls behind them. Morgana them came around and said "Sleep well tonight, for tomorrow the real fun begins." She smiled an evil grin and left her three prisoners to endure a fitful night of sleeping.

* * *

Gwaine tried to rouse the fallen knights and was rewarded by waking up one, Sir Eylan. "What happened?" Elyan said rather groggily bringing his hand to his head trying to soothe the headache that was there.

"Arthur gave himself up to Morgana. He willingly went with her to try and find Merlin!" Gwaine growled. " We need to get back to Camelot!"

"Agreed, and Gwaine, let me handle Gwen. This news will be really hard on her."

* * *

_Merlin. Merlin!_ came a voice.

Merlin snapped awake, looking for the cause.

_Merlin. _Oh! That's who it was, It was Kilgharrah.

_Yes_? Merlin said back.

_Where are you, young warlock? I sense you are very distressed but have not come to talk to me._

_I am currently in a cell with Arthur and Reya, subject to Morgana's will_. Merlin said with a little bit of edge on Morgana's name.

_Curse that witch! Listen young warlock, I may be able help you._

_You can get us out?_

_Not quite, but I can send you strength from me. Also, you fully well know that the princess has magic, do you not?_

_Yes, I know that. I helped her find it and keep it a secret. She is quite powerful._ Merlin then looked over to where Reya was sleeping peacefully.

_You like her don't you?_

_What? No,_ but the more he thought about it, the more he realized he did.

_This is good, young warlock. The bond between you and her might be of great importance. Like I said, I can send magic and strength to you and through the bond you have with the princess and her natural born abilities, you can talk to her with your mind and send some of your strength to her._

_Really? You would be willing to do that for me._? Merlin asked shocked.

_Don't forget young warlock, we are kin._

_Thank you_, Merlin thought. _You don't know how much this means to me._ And with that Merlin drifted off into sleep comforted by his conversation and dreamed of the future when all three of them got out of this mess.

**Awwwwww, Merlin has a crush! Anyway, keep R&R ing.**


	4. Chapter 4

**WOW! 103 views, 5 followers, and 2 reviews. I am so happy right now. Please keep them coming. Here's chapter 4.**

*The Next Morning*

The three prisoners awoke in the the morning to a slap on their faces. Morgana strolled in and proclaimed "I am sure you all want to know what you are doing here. Well, the answer in simple, I want information. Information about Camelot and a certain sorcerer who always foils my plans, a sorcerer by the name of Emrys."

At this, Merlin and Reya stiffened, as they knew who Emrys was, but Arthur stayed very still and just eyed Morgana with stares of hate. "Who would like to start? Anyone?" Morgana asked. Silence. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way." More silence. "All right then, hard way it is. Release the princess." Both Merlin and Arthur stiffened as Reya was released and brought to a kneel before Morgana. Morgana then wasted no time in blindfolding and gagging her sister. After that brief interval, Reya was roughly made to stand up and was led out of the cell.

"NO! WHERE ARE YOU TAKING HER?" Both men stood up and yelled rattling their chains.

"Somewhere that will hurt a lot, and it is all because of you. I will spare her today from my full wrath and I will also spare you from hearing her scream. But, if you continue in this course, the pain and torture will get much worse, believe me." And with a laugh, she slammed the door to the cell closed, leaving Arthur and Merlin to wonder what evil room was just down the hall.

* * *

Reya was pushed into a room and forced to her knees. The blindfold and gag were removed and what she saw made her shudder. She saw whips, knives, daggers, a fire, and worst of all, a single pole in the middle of the room. She was going to be tortured!

Morgana then said to her, "I will be lenient to you because you are of royal birth and you are my sister. If you tell me anything about Camelot's defenses or Emrys, you will go back to your cell and you and your brother and Merlin can go free. So... are you going to tell me anything now?" She stooped down to look Reya eye to eye.

"No, Morgana. I will not tell you anything. Nothing you can do will make me betray my brother or kill this other sorcerer you speak of. You can try, but you will never succeed."

At that, Morgana now said "I knew you would say that, Strap her to the post!" she yelled to her goons. Reya found herself being forced against the pole and feeling her arms, legs and torso being strapped to the pole as tight as they could preventing her from moving. Her wrists were jerked upward as they were shackled in chains hanging from the ceiling restricting her movement even more. She felt the same thing being done to her ankles. She was also being gagged again. Panic started to settle in when...

_Reya. _

She started frantically looking for the voice when she recognized it.

_Reya, you'll be ok. I'm here with you. You are not alone in this. _

_Merlin_? she cried in her head to him.

_Yes Reya, it's me. Your magic will help you and I will always be with you. If you need me, just call out to me using your head, your magic will do the rest. Also, don't bother healing yourself until you get back. Morgana might see and that might not bode well for you. Now, focus on getting through today. You can do it. I believe in you. I love you._

Those three simple words did it for her. She smiled and said "_Thank you and I love y_" "AHHHHHHHH!" she screamed as the first strike hit her bare back. The first of many.

* * *

The two men dangled in their chains, Arthur almost in tears imagining the horrors that Morgana was putting his sister through while Merlin dangling, powerless to help Reya stood by her in his mind and felt and twitched every time Reya was hurt.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello All. Keep those reviews coming. I love them a lot! Here's Chapter 5!**

Reya's whole body was in fire. Her pale back was covered in whip marks lashed up, down, diagonal on her back. Her eyes were puffy from crying out in pain and her voice was nothing but a whisper. When she was released from the pole, the chains still held her and she dangled in the middle of the room. Morgana strutted over, removed her gag, and said "Oh Reya, it hurts me to see you like this. You could my princess in my rule over the kingdom, but yet you continue to be loyal to Arthur and Emrys. Why?" Reya wouldn't answer. She was too tired and worried that she might slip up and say something that could hurt anyone of the two boys she loved.

"I see" said Morgana, "Torture her until she becomes unconscious. Then we will drag her in to see the looks on those two pathetic boys faces when they see her." _Yes, I should like that a lo_t. She added to herself almost as an afterthought and laughed all the way down the hall.

_Merlin? _Reya said.

_Reya...?_

_Merlin, don't worry about me when I...come...in. I am fine and am not dead. Don't tell Morgana anything. I …love...you. _And with the last of her energy gone, she hung her head and slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

Arthur was purely beside himself. He could not believe that all three of them were here, subject to Morgana's hate. And Reya. Poor Reya, she was purely innocent. His mind filled with horrible images that could be happening to her down the hall.

And then there was Merlin. Arthur then looked over at his silent room mate. The raven-haired servant looked more solemn than usual and almost looked as if he had been crying.

"Are you alright, Merlin" Arthur asked tentatively.

"Yes." Merlin said after some time. To Arthur, Merlin sounded rather defeated. "I am just worried about Reya. I just don't want her to be hurt too much." Merlin said resolutely. He looked up and met Arthur's eyes. He saw the same feeling in his eyes. They both heard laughing down the hall. They broke their eye contact and pretended like nothing happened. Just as well, as that was when Merlin heard Reya in his head. He perked up trying to be strong for her, but as she said those last three words, he lost it and cried out loud. He didn't want to see her when she came back in, but for her, he would keep his mouth shut. He knew Arthur would too. If Arthur even tried, Merlin would use magic to shut it. Anything to keep his word to her.

* * *

Gwen had been waiting patiently everyday for Arthur to come home. She felt safer knowing he was here and not out somewhere engaging in a battle. Also, the time was creeping slowly forward and it soon would be their anniversary. She was looking forward to this a lot. She stood by the window looking out into the square looking for Arthur. What she saw was definitely not that. She saw two knights come galloping in, jumping of their horses while still in a trot and ran inside the castle. No sign of Arthur anywhere. _This cannot be good. _thought the queen, worse case scenarios running through her head.


	6. Chapter 6

**Don't really have anything special to say. Here's Chapter 6**

Reya was unshackled finally and collapsed to the floor unconscious just as Morgana had ordered. _How pitiful._ thought Morgana. "Take her back to the cell." She ordered and Reya's lifeless body was picked up and dragged by two men down the hall to where the cell was that was currently holding the other two prisoners. Morgana came first, opening the door and walking in.

"Where's Reya?" Arthur demanded.

"Your sister is fine, Arthur." At that moment, Reya was thrown roughly into the dungeon cell and did not make a sound. At that sight, both men physically paled and almost lost most of the energy that they had.

Merlin, full of rage yelled "No! Reya! What did you do to her?"

Arthur looked at Morgana, anger in his eyes. "How could you? She is your sister too."

Well, Morgana loved these emotions coming out of the boys and decided to provoke them a little more. "How could I? Simple, you pathetic excuse for a king and your idiot servant did not want to tell me anything. And so, I just simply gave her the choice again, and when rejected proceeded to punish her.

"Is she alive?" Merlin asked.

"Yes" Morgana spat. "I wouldn't kill her now, she still can be of use to me." "Release Merlin." Merlin was unshackled. "Here are some healing supplies for the Princess. I bet Gaius has shown you enough that you can heal her somewhat to be ready for more tomorrow if you have not changed your minds before then. Sleep well" she cackled and left the dungeons leaving Arthur still shackled and Merlin desperately finding out what he had to work with. When he found that out, he quickly went to work trying to find where the most damage was. He flipped her over and what he saw almost broke his heart.

Arthur, on the other hand, screamed "I'm going to KILL them!"

Merlin then went to work on the ruined skin on her back. He was rewarded from his work by a sigh of contentment from Reya. Both men physically relaxed.

* * *

Reya didn't remember anything. She was in a peaceful sleep and was waking up. At first, she felt the cold ground, but then that was replaced by soft, warm hands. Whose hands were they and why was her back being treated? At first, she thought she was in Camelot, and that the hands were Gaius's, but no, these were young hands. "Mer...lin...?" she managed to gasp out.

"Reya?" came the reply "Are you alright?"

"Yes" she breathed. "Merlin?"

"Yes?"

"Keep me close, I don't want to feel like I am losing you or Arthur." and with that Reya slipped back into unconsciousness. Merlin looked at Arthur to fathom his thoughts.

* * *

Arthur had tears coming out his eyes. His sister, his little sister should never have to go through something like this. Arthur felt defeated as he hung there, confidence gone while Merlin sat with Reya trying to make sure that she stayed alive and safe in his arms.

* * *

"Are you certain about this?" Gwen said, her voice wavering.

"Absolutely sure, Gwen. Gwaine saw with his own eyes.

"And you did nothing to stop him?" came the distressed reply at Gwaine.

"No, I couldn't. He just gave himself up."

"Well, Why did you come back here instead of going after him?"

"We thought you should know, Gwen." Elyan said quite calmly noticing his sister beginning to get antsy.

"I see, why don't you two get a good nights sleep. Have Gaius see to your injuries and we can talk about a plan in the morning."

"Yes, your highness." Both knights replied leaving the throne room leaving Gwen by herself. Who was she kidding, she was not going to get any sleep tonight and so were the other two knights. She immediately started thinking of a rescue mission to get both the prisoners and revive the other knights that were left behind.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning, the three prisoners woke up to the rattle of keys in a lock. Before they knew what was happening, Merlin was seized and taken away from Reya to retain his former place, shackled to the wall, and Reya was being heaved up and made to kneel before Morgana. Every jerk sent pain coursing through Reya's veins but she did not cry out.

"So, you ready for another day Reya, that is, if your brother and friend have not changed their minds?" Morgana said cruelly with a little bit of a silky voice. She went up to Merlin and Arthur and slapped them both in the face. "You should be ashamed of yourselves." She said shamefully. "You leave this poor girl to suffer because of your own stupid loyalties and duties." Morgana provoked, abusing Reya for added affect. Morgana grabbed Reya's face and turned it towards Merlin and Arthur. "Do you see how much pain and suffering she is going through because of you?" Morgana then threw Reya against the ground and kicked her sore back. Reya let out a gasp of pain she could not hold in any longer.

"Please Morgana," Merlin and Arthur cried. "Just stop."

"It will stop once somebody tells me any information that would be helpful to me." Morgana yelled. "Do you want to now?"

"Never!" All three of them yelled together.

Morgana was a little shocked from the outburst, especially from Reya, but recovered quickly. "Take her away!" she yelled and Reya was roughly pulled up and dragged out because she did not have the energy to walk or fight back.

"No!" Arthur yelled but was silenced by a punch to the gut from one of the guards.

"No! Wait!" Merlin desperately cried.

"What? Morgana hissed back.

"Please Morgana," Merlin desperately cried "Take me instead."

"NO!" both Pendragons screamed.

"Merlin, don't do this" Arthur cried.

But Merlin was determined. "She has suffered enough." Merlin said.

"Merlin," cried Reya through pain and tears. "Don't do it. I don't matter. Arthur needs you, I need you. Please don't do this."

Morgana fixed the problem. "Release the servant and chain the princess." Merlin was unshackled and was made to kneel in front of Morgana while Reya was roughly thrown into and shackled to the wall. She grimaced in pain but still did not cry out. As Merlin was being roughly blindfolded and gagged. Morgana said teasingly "I will enjoy this, Merlin. You always seem to be in the way. Now, I can finally have my revenge." She emphasized that last word with a hard kick that knocked the wind out of Merlin and toppled him over. Both Pendragons tried to stand and yell at Morgana, but their yells were silenced as they both received heavy blows to the stomach and slumped down against the wall, their chains rattling in defiance. The guards then seized Merlin and led him out down the hall to suffer the same fate as Reya did. Reya looked at Arthur and he looked at her. There was no rescue coming. There was no hope. They were alone.

* * *

Merlin was shoved into the torture room. He fell to his knees and felt himself being restrained there. His blindfold and gag were removed. Seeing his surroundings, Merlin shuddered just like Reya did.

"Welcome." Morgana said. "Before I torture you, I will give you the chance I did Reya. However, I will ask you a different question. 'Why are you so loyal to Arthur?'"

Merlin kneeled in silence while he came up with an answer. He couldn't come up with one and so just continued to kneel in silence. "There is something you are not telling me, is there Merlin, don't even try to lie, I know you too well.

"There is nothing, Morgana"

"Fine," Morgana huffed. "Secure him to the post and give him a few whippings, we'll see if he changes his mind." Merlin was then thrown onto the post and was secured in the same way Reya was. However, he was not gagged. The first strike came and he held in the cry in pain. Another strike and another and still he managed to not cry out. "Pity" Morgana said. "I was really looking forward to hearing you scream. Maybe we'll try something else a little more painful." Merlin was released from the post but then proceeded to dangle from the chains that connected him to the ceiling. Having his hands spread apart like that so quickly made him grimace and groan a little bit because of the pain. But Morgana was there right in front of him.

Suddenly she grabbed his face, her nails digging into his skin. "I want to ask you another question. Why is it that you know everything about my plans and can fool them so easily? Emrys also seems to know. Are you two in league with one another? Do you know Emrys? How do you know how to foil almost all of my plans?" Merlin just dangled there in silence. "I will get an answer from you Merlin, if not now then later. But now, you will enjoy the fruit of your labors." and with that Morgana enchanted something and all of a sudden excruciating pain coursed throughout his entire body causing him to convulse rattling the chains, Now Merlin let out a scream. He was in so much pain. He felt so alone. but then.

_Young warlock?_

_Kilgarrah?_

_Do you need me?_

_No. If you come help me, I will die._

A humongous roar went inside Merlin's head. Merlin instantly found new strength and looked directly into Morgana's eyes almost challenging her to inflict more pain upon him. It came.

_Merlin?_

_Reya? _

_You are going to be alright, Be strong! Morgana won't break you, I'm sure of it. I love you._

Merlin then started to cry and start to submit to the pain. Morgana enjoyed seeing the one boy who always foiled his plans brought to his knees and screaming in pain, bending completely to her will. This was the best day ever for her. She continued until Merlin lost consciousness and then proceeded to give him a few more whippings. She left the room leaving Merlin dangling there. _How did he last so long under my magic? _She continued to think about this long and hard but then eventually fell asleep.

**Uh Oh! Morgana's getting suspicous. What happens next? Please keep R&Ring. Lovs.**


	8. Chapter 8

Merlin was unshackled and dragged down the hall the next morning to be thrown into the cell. Arthur and his sister both screamed "Merlin!" and tried to rush to his side. As they did they were hindered by both their chains and overwhelming sensation of pain that sudddenly came over them that they both just collapsed.

"Pathetic." Morgana spat. "You are all so pathetic."She deliberated which of the prisoners she wanted to interrogate today. "Release the princess." She had finally decided. "My time with her was so much better and she has probably healed enough by now."

Reya was unshackled. Restrained, she was brought to Morgana when a lonely voice called out.

"Morgana, wait." Arthur said, tears in his eyes and running freely down his face.

"What, Arthur." Morgana spat.

"Take me instead."

"Why should I take you? I already know you will never betray Camelot, no amount of torture could change that for you."

Arthur finally built up enough strength to stand. "Take me instead, I know you want to."

"Fine, if that is what you want, consider it done."

Reya was thrown into the wall and was chained again with Merlin right beside her. Arthur was unshackled, blindfolded, gagged, and also restrained by ropes on his hands and feet, so that he hobbled out of the cell and down the hall.

* * *

Arthur was shoved into the torture room, but Morgana was going to try a different option with him. Arthur was chained to the wall and he heard Morgana leave the room. _Why did she bring me here and not ask me anything?_ Arthur sat there trying to make sense of it all. It was not making sense. Morgana had a plan that only she knew and it was working for her.

* * *

Reya kept on looking to where Merlin dangled and kept willing for him to wake up. He groaned a little bit and then proceeded to wake up. "Reya?" He asked aloud. "Where's Arthur?"

"He went with Morgana, at first Morgana wanted me but Arthur convinced to her to take him instead."

"That's right." Morgana replied from right outside the cell. She opened the door and walked inside.

"Why are you here and not with Arthur" Reya asked. "You just took him out. You can't be done with him already?"

"Correct, dear sister. I am not done with him yet. Because I thought I would try a new tactic.

"That is..." Merlin asked.

"I will leave the choice up to you to if he suffers or not."

"How?" both prisoners asked.

"I will ask you the questions and if you don't answer you will hear Arthur's screams as he takes the punishment."

"No!" Merlin whispered.

"You wouldn't" Reya whispered as well.

"I know that Arthur won't reveal anything even if his life was on the line, so instead of wasting my time with him, I will give you two another chance."

"What makes you think that we will respond to you this time when we didn't before?" Merlin replied.

"This time, you will hear the screams and know that they are happening because of you. Shall we begin? This one is for Merlin. Do you have any idea who Emrys is?"

"No. and if I did know him, I wouldn't tell you anything about him."

"Is that so..."Morgana asked. "Oh, well then my next question is for Reya. Will you tell me how to get into Camelot?"

"No." Reya replied.

"All right then, I will go see to Arthur now. I will come see you again in a little while and see if your answers have changed." Morgana left leaving Reya and Merlin alone in their thoughts.

* * *

Down the hall, Arthur was getting restless. Not that he didn't like that he was not getting tortured. He didn't have to wait long because that's when Morgana stormed into the room. "Release him from the wall but keep him restrained." Her goons complied. "Stand him up." Again, done. Arthur was wondering what Morgana had in store for him when she took off both the blindfold and the gag. Morgana then pulled out a dagger. She enchanted it and made it fly towards Arthur who tried to dodge but just fell to the floor. Well, Morgana just changed the direction of the dagger and sliced Arthur down his arm. Arthur held in the cry of pain. "Your friends are so unbelievably loyal to you, Arthur." Another stab. "I don't understand why." Another stab. "You are always so mean to Merlin most days." She paused. "And your sister, Dear Reya, you have always strived to protect her, now look at where you two are. Suffering at my will and pleasure. What do you have to say about that?"

Arthur looked up and said plainly "I don't expect you to understand, Morgana."

Well, that got Morgana pretty mad at him.

"Chain him up!" she ordered.

Arthur was dragged from the ground to the chains in the middle of the room. "Now the real fun begins." Morgana said ominously. Her eyes glowed and Arthur screamed. It was the most pain he had felt in his life. Morgana had planned to continue this, but after two times of this, Arthur fell unconscious. _How is it that he is so weak compared to his friends?_ Realization dawned and Morgana rushed out of the room to grab something.

**DUN DUN DUN! Sneak peak of the next chapter to first 5 reviewers. See you then ~Ralyssene118**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello. I want to send a shoutout to Spirals and Lightning Bolts. Y****ou are awesome! Anyway, Keep sending those reviews. I love them and they help me get motivated to update more. Here's Chapter 9**

* * *

Merlin and Reya had heard the screams down the hall stop awhile ago. They were starting to get worried. Morgana had not come back and Arthur was not making any sound. Then, Morgana came to the door. Arthur was thrown inside and chained to the wall. Morgana came in and said. "You two intrigue me. I expected Arthur to last longer in punishment than you two would but in reality, he lasted a lot less. I was wondering why this was and decided to run a little experiment on you two." She turned to the guards. "Release them" she ordered. "and have them stand right by me." Merlin and Reya were unshackled and brought to stand before Morgana. Morgana pulled out two iron handcuffs. "These were used during the Great Purge. These handcuffs protect against magic use. If you don't have magic, nothing will happen. But if you do, these will tell us." Merlin and Reya looked at each other almost in complete horror. Morgana was going to find out their secret and there was nothing they could do about it. "Let's start with Reya." Morgana started to go towards Reya. Reya started to fight back against the guards that restrained her but stopped when she heard Merlin's voice.

_Don't_ , he said. _That will just confirm Morgana's predictions. Stand Firm and I will do the same._

Reya then stopped fighting back and held firm. Morgana seized her wrists and put the cuffs on. Reya automatically slumped to the ground, her magic gone, her energy sucked from her.

"Interesting..." Morgana replied. "Let's try Merlin now.

Morgana the seized Merlin's wrists and put cuffs on them. Merlin let out a small gasp of pain and collapsed to the ground next to Reya.

"They say, the more powerful the sorcerer, the more painful it is for them to wear these."

Just as she said it, Merlin started groaning in pain. Reya was starting to recover. When she saw Merlin she immediately crawled over to him and collapsed near him. Reya held out her hand and Merlin eagerly seized it, causing some of the pain to go away.

"I can't believe you two have MAGIC. Especially you, Reya. Wait, Does Arthur know?"

The hopeless reactions on the prisoners faces gave her confirmation enough. "He doesn't does he? Well, let's tell him."

"No!" Merlin cried

"No! Morgana! Please! Please don't!" Reya begged her sister. "He's not ready yet."

"Well, I say he is. It's time to see if Merlin's and Arthur's friendship will last." She turned to her guards. "Wake him up." She commanded.

* * *

Arthur was woken up by a splash of cold water to find himself chained to the wall in the cell. Morgana was walking slowly up to him and Arthur frantically looked around for his friends. There they were. They looked exhausted and pale. Merlin looked in pain. Reya was trying to reach for Merlin but was being restrained by the guards.

"What have you done to them?" Arthur demanded.

"They were just part of a little experiment that has some nasty consequences if you are special. I have a question to ask you Arthur. What is your feeling towards magic?"

Arthur was taken aback. "Why would you want to know?"

"Just curious."

Merlin and Reya had perked up to see how he would answer.

**Yeah. I know. It's super short. the next Chapter is longer, I promise. Sneak peak to reviewers!**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Hello, not much to say. Here's 10._**

_"What is your attitude towards magic?"Morgana asked._

Merlin and Reya both looked hopefully at Arthur, not knowing what he was going to say.

Arthur stayed silent for a really long time contemplating his answer. He finally said "I have lost both my parents and you to magic. It is pure evil. I once had trust in it, but it let me down."

Merlin and Reya both had their hopes dashed and feelings of absolute helplessness came over the both of them.

"Merlin agrees with me." Arthur added. "I asked him if I should let magic dwell in Camelot to save a knight but Merlin responded with 'There can be no room for magic in Camelot.'" At this, Morgana whipped around to look at Merlin.

"Those were his exact words?" She asked maliciously slowly walking towards Merlin. Merlin who was now fully facing away from both Arthur and Morgana was now crying. "I didn't know you felt that way, Merlin. Are you ashamed of magic or mad because of Magic to not allow it in Camelot?" Merlin couldn't answer. "I'll take your silence and pathetic whimpering as permission to tell Arthur about your biggest secret.

At this, Arthur perked up. _Secret? What secret could Morgana possibly know about Merlin, his best friend?_ Arthur was confused. Merlin looked at Arthur with a _Can you forgive me? _look in his eyes and Arthur knew this was going to be bad. Reya didn't know what to do. She tried to move toward Merlin to comfort him but was restrained by both the chains and the guard holding her. She too looked at Arthur with that same look. That was when Morgana let the bomb drop. "Merlin has magic, Arthur. He has been lying to you this whole time."

Arthur's jaw dropped. "No, " he whispered. _Merlin doesn't have magic_. But the more he thought about it it made sense. He looked over at Merlin and saw how much pain he was in from both the chains and the emotional hurt that he was going through. " I understand why he kept it from me."

Merlin still looked hurt and just turned away from Arthur.

Morgana looked at both the boys and decided not to bring up Reya till later. "Do you still think magic is evil, now ?" Arthur's mind turned into turmoil. He had so many reasons to hate magic, one was staring him in face but...

Merlin had always been his best friend. Had? IS his best friend and they stand by each other and believe in each other.

"No," Arthur said and both Merlin and Reya looked up with a smile on his face. "I trust Merlin with my life. If he is a wizard, than he is the best one I have known.

"Arthur." Merlin cried. "Can you forgive me?"

"Yes" was the answer Arthur was going to say but was stopped by Morgana's spell of pain. Arthur yelled in pain but Morgana just kept on going.

"Stop!" Reya and Merlin screamed. "He doesn't need this." Reya added. "If you need to take your anger out on someone, take me. I am two of the things you hate."

_Wait, does this mean... _Arthur thought.

"Yes, Arthur," Morgana said answering his unspoken question. "Reya has magic as well. Not as much as Merlin here, but still powerful magic."

Arthur looked at his sister. _How can she have magic too?_

"When did you know about this?" Arthur asked.

Morgana answered first. "I figured it out just ten minutes ago when I put the special chains on them. They were fine before but as soon as they clicked, they both collapsed to the ground, their magic sucked from them. Which then leaves the question

Morgana then turned to Merlin and Reya. " When did you two learn you had magic and who helped you?" Both Merlin and Reya looked at each other and were a little hesitant to start. Merlin finally started. "I was born with it. I grew up with it in Ealdor but then my mom decided I needed to leave. It would be safer for me elsewhere. So she sent me to Gaius. Gaius found out I had magic and help me control it and learn more about it."

This is where Reya popped in. " I must have had it from birth too. I don't really know how that happened. I started doing weird things whenever I got emotional. I was scared and one day accidentally performed some magic on front of Merlin. I was so scared. Merlin is Arthur's best friend. Would he tell Arthur? Instead, Merlin whisked me up to his room where he showed me that he had magic. He has helped me ever since."

Merlin and Reya looked at each other and smiled, something they had not done in a while. Morgana noticed and decided on a plan of action. Merlin and Reya have obviously had some past. _Lets use that to our advantage. _Morgana thought. Morgana then said. "It seems that both of you seem to like each other."

Merlin and Reya looked at each other again deciding if they should admit it.

"Maybe I will take you both and torture you both."

_Maybe I should go get Gwen_ she added as an afterthought as she led Merlin and Reya to the torture room.


	11. Chapter 11

**Up to 8 followers from like 4. Awsome! Let's keep going. Here's Eleven! Keep those reviews coming.  
**

Gwen, Elyan, and Gwaine had finally gotten on the road. Gwen had to find someone to rule the kingdom in her absence that would not raise the people's suspicions. That responsibility went to Gaius, who needed a little bit of goading.

"I need you to do this for me, Gaius." Gwen had asked.

"Gwen, I understand for a trip but you might not come back from this. I am an old man!"

"If Arthur was here, he would ask the same thing. Arthur respects you, Gaius just as Uther did before him. Besides, I bet I will find Merlin too."

_That got him_, Gwen thought as Gaius began to get misty eyes.

"I miss him."Gaius said.

"I know," said Gwen. "But that's why I need you to do this for me."

"All right Gwen, just bring them home."

Gwen, Elyan, and Gwaine were riding when all of a sudden they heard something. They all jumped off their horses and lead them quietly into the forest. Good thing they did because a few minutes later, some of Morgana's men were on patrol. They walked right by them.

"...kidnap the queen. It will be really dangerous."

"Yeah, I know. I don't really know what Morgana wants to do with the Queen of Camelot. She already has the King.

_She wants me so that she finish what she started. _Panic started to settle in to Gwen and she looked at the other two knights. They were almost as frightened as she was. The patrol left and the three rescuers exhaled a deep breath.

"Let's camp here for the night." Gwen decided. "Change of plans."

* * *

Merlin and Reya were both hanging semi-conscious. Morgana had not taken the magic chains off so the torture was harder to bear. Every time they reached for each other or to comfort each other, they were slapped and whipped. Morgana kept asking them questions about Magic, Camelot, and Emrys.

"You two are magical, you must know something about Emrys." Morgana sneered.

"We know nothing, Morgana." Merlin rebutted.

"I will just leave you two here overnight, while I think about what to do with you." Morgana began to walk out. "Chain them to the wall, remove the magical bindings, we will put them back on again tomorrow." Morgana then turned those evil hazel eyes on her prisoners. "And if you try to escape, I will kill Arthur without a second's thought." _That got em _Morgana said to herself as the two faces in front of her went from indifference to complete dread with those two words. Morgana left and made ready for hopefully another guest coming soon.


	12. Chapter 12

**Wow... uh this ones really short, but here you go. Chapter 12.  
**

"No!" exclaimed Elyan. "I will not let you do this alone."

"I have to." Gwen said. "It's the only way Morgana will leave Camelot alone so that Camelot will be safe. and it's the only way that the knights could come back and save us."

When they left before, the rest of the knights had come trailing in. They all wanted to help with the rescue mission but Gwen would hear nothing of it. They needed to heal from their injuries and protect Camelot from Morgana if worse came to worse.

When the morning came, Gwen and the knights parted their separate ways. Gwen towards Cenred's kingdom and the two knights towards Camelot.

* * *

Arthur hung alone in his cell. He was still a little shocked from the events of earlier today. _Merlin and Reya have magic._ Does this mean Arthur would have to lift the ban of magic or should they just keep it a secret between them.

Arthur then turned his thoughts to Merlin himself. He looked so hurt during the whole ordeal. And now he was suffering at Morgana's hand again. How many times had Merlin actually saved his life? Flashbacks came pouring in. Any fight, there would be a near miss. Merlin was always there. Arthur remembered waking up after nasty injuries and feeling nothing. Merlin would explain to Arthur what happened but it would make no sense with the lack of pain he felt. Merlin would always get out of the situation, no armour, no nothing.

As Arthur relived these memories, he also remembered how mean he was to Merlin on a regular basis. It was just like Morgana said. Arthur then started to tear up. He wouldn't cry for his servant but he was crying for his friend.


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you to all who have reviewed. It is really good knowing that people like my story. Keep reviewing.**

**me the RanDoMer: Just read ahead and see...  
**

* * *

Gwen was terrified. Here she was, walking up to a fort right on the border between Camelot and Cenred's kingdom with no one to back her up. That was the way it had to be. Gwen was to be bait so that Morgana would not hurt Camelot while it was weak. She walked up and was instantly recognized by some of Morgana's men. "Seize her!" they shouted. Gwen did not even try to run. "Bring her before the Queen." the lead soldier announced and they started the procession to the throne room. Morgana was there, sitting in the middle of the room. When she saw Gwen, she smiled. _My plan is working _Morgana thought.

"Hello Gwen, how nice to see you. It has been a while." Morgana said sweetly.

Gwen went straight to the point. "What do you want with me, Morgana?"

"Simple. Merlin has someone he loves suffering with him and Arthur has almost broken himself. I wanted you because you are Arthur's love. Speaking of Arthur, let's go see him."

Morgana led the way to the dungeons with Gwen behind her. Morgana came to the cell, opened it, and went inside.

"Hello Arthur, there's someone here to see you."

Arthur looked up. His eyes were puffy from crying earlier and he made eye contact with Gwen.

"Gwen?"he whispered, not choosing to believe it.

"Arthur."Gwen responded.

"Chain her!" Morgana ordered.

Gwen was chained to the wall.

Arthur yelled "No! I'll do anything. Just let Gwen go."

"Anything?" Morgana asked.

"Anything within my capabilities to do." Arthur said resignedly.

"All right. I will give you two options. First, tell me everything you know about Camelot. Second, convince Merlin or your sister to tell me who Emrys is."

"I can't do either of those, Morgana."

"Then Gwen stays here." Morgana turned to leave. "I am going to go get the two other prisoners. They will probably want to see their new prison mate." Morgana left the cell.

Arthur looked over at Gwen. "What are you doing here?"

"I was coming for you. I was worried."

"Did you come by yourself?"

"Of course not Arthur. We ran into a little trouble so I sent the knights back to Camelot to help defend it and let Morgana have me."

"This is all my fault." Arthur said.

"No, it's not. You were worried. You had a right to be so. You had no idea it would be a trap. I love you Arthur. Nothing you do will ever change that."

"I love you too. Gwen. Thank you."

At that moment, Morgana came back with Merlin and Reya. Merlin and Reya both looked at each other in shock when they saw Gwen.

"Chain them up!" Morgana ordered.

Merlin and Reya were shackled to the wall. "We will save the special chains for you two for the torture room." Morgana said and left the cell. Her plan was just beginning and it was starting out well.

Merlin was the first to ask "Gwen, what are you doing here?"

"Trying to rescue you guys."

"Were you alone?

"Yes, now what was Morgana talking about with 'special chains'?"

Merlin and Reya looked at each other and then at Arthur for confirmation.

Arthur took this one,"Merlin and Reya have magic. They were both born with it."

Gwen's jaw dropped. When she saw the hurt look on Merlin and Reya's face, she closed it. Reya popped in. "The chains suck our powers away from us, leaving us near powerless. They also cause a little bit of pain, although for Merlin the pain is much worse, because he is more powerful than I am.

"Do those do anything to us, Arthur?" Gwen asked.

"No, Morgana won't put them on us. They would have no effect."

"I wish I could have gotten us out instead of just getting captured."

"Are some knights coming?" Arthur asked.

"No. They are all at Camelot protecting it in our absence."

"Who did you put in charge?"

"Gaius."

"Gaius?" Merlin exclaimed.

"Yes." Gwen said. "Arthur never tires of telling me of all the wisdom and great council he gets from him. I thought he was the best choice."

"And you were right." Arthur said. "Now, lets all try to go to sleep. Who knows what Morgana will do tomorrow."

And so they all tried to go to sleep. Reya trying to reach for Merlin and Arthur trying to reach Gwen.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello, another chapter. I was bored and decided to post. Two chapters in a day. Yeah!**

* * *

The next day went slowly for the prisoners. That is,until around sunset. Morgana came in and released Gwen.

"Where are you taking her?" Arthur asked.

"To spend some quality time together."

And with that Gwen was led out of the dungeons and into a room full of food.

"Sit down." Morgana said and Gwen complied.

"Why are you doing this?" Gwen asked.

"Because my quarrel is not with you so much as it is with the Pendragons and Merlin. You were just necessary to break Arthur's spirit more. Merlin has Reya. Arthur has you. That was the only reason. It doesn't mean that I shouldn't treat you like them, should I?"

_Where is she going with this? _Gwen thought.

Morgana continued. "I've missed you so much Gwen. I still think of friends even though you stole my throne. But I would still like to think that things were the same. Soo... How would you like to be my serving girl again? You could sleep in a real bed and not in that cell. I'll let you visit the prisoners whenever you want and you can bring them food and drink, but if I see anything within the things you bring them that could help them escape, I will kill all of them, starting with your beloved Arthur. Do we have an understanding?"

"Yes, Morgana." Gwen said.

Good,now that we have the unpleasantries out of the way. Shall we eat?"

And with that Morgana started eating and Gwen smiled back knowing that her plan to save Arthur, Merlin, and Reya still might actually work.

* * *

Later that evening, Morgana went to the dungeons to converse with her prisoners.

She came in and smiled.

"Where's Gwen?" Arthur demanded

"She will be fine. She has decided to be my servant again. She will still be able to see you whenever she wants to, but will be more or less free to roam about the fort as she pleases.

Just thought I should let you know." And with that Morgana left, leaving the three prisoners all alone in that cold dank cell.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello! I hope you all are enjoying this story. If you are, let me know. Chapter 15!**

* * *

Gwen was bringing lunch to the prisoners except there was only one, Arthur.

Arthur had basically lost all hope. Merlin and Reya were being tortured day in and day out and Gwen was stuck here. Gwen sat by Arthur trying to cheer him up.

"We will get out of here Arthur." but Arthur just looked out the door staring forward into oblivion.

That was when Gwen made the decision to take matters into her own hands.

* * *

Down the hall, Morgana was down to desperate measures.

"You two leave me no choice. If you won't tell me about Emrys yourselves, I'll just have to try to read your minds to find out for myself."

Reya started to freak out. Morgana had not put the magic chains on them because they would last longer without them. But that means Reya could use her magic to block out Morgana. What should she do?

Morgana started to walk over to Reya.

_Merlin _Reya called. _Should I block her?_

_Yes... Try._ Merlin replied. _If she hurts you, Stop. I don't want you hurt because you are just protecting me._

_But Merlin,_

_No buts. I love you._

_I love you too. _Reya said, tears starting to form in her eyes.

Morgana stooped in front of Reya and preceded to put her hands on top of Reya's head. "_Brengan ær leoht se diegelnes be se beþencan"_ Morgana enchanted her eyes glowing gold.

Suddenly, Reya had a lot of flashbacks.

She saw the first years of her childhood playing with Arthur and Morgana. She saw the day she found out she had magic, the day she used it in front of Merlin, and all the lessons he taught her.

Morgana plowed deeper but noticed she was meeting resistance. Morgana was tiring out. It took a lot of strength to hold this charm when a magic user was fighting back. The last image that Morgana saw was a blur. It was gone so fast. It was an image of Emrys, the old man who had foiled Morgana's plans so easily in the past.

Morgana pulled out of Reya's mind. As a result, Reya had lost most of her energy trying to draw Morgana away from the images and now slumped to the floor, semi-conscious.

Merlin looked at Reya and Morgana and realized that Reya had done exactly as he had asked and now was hanging there completely vulnerable. Morgana was not looking her best either.

Morgana turned her hazel eyes onto Merlin. Merlin had never seen so much anger in those eyes before. "I'm too tired to continue tonight."

_Thank goodness._ Merlin kept to himself

"But tomorrow," Morgana continued. "will be your turn and I will not be as forgiving with you as I was with her." "Take them back to the cell, and put her in the magic denying chains as well." Morgana yelled to her goons.

Reya was released from the regular ones and out back into the magic blocking ones. She then slumped to the ground, unconscious.

"No," Merlin whispered, trying to reach Reya. Merlin was hampered in his quest because of the chains and the guards that were restraining him.

"See you tomorrow." Morgana said maliciously and left seething ready for her revenge tomorrow.

* * *

Merlin and Reya were thrown into their original cell and chained up. Merlin was looking at Reya the whole time.

_Reya?_ he asked. No answer.

Merlin then turned his head away from Arthur so that Arthur would not see him cry.

"Reya?" Arthur asked tentatively.

Still no answer.

"Merlin, what happened? Is she still alive?"

No answer, just whisperings.

"Merlin..."

"She's alive." Merlin finally responded.

"What happened?"

No answer.

"Merlin..."

still no answer.

"Merlin..."

"Just ask me tomorrow." Merlin replied with a little bit of anger in his voice.

Arthur knew this was dangerous territory and decided to do what Merlin asked him and left it for tomorrow.

Gwen came in and brought them some food, kissed Arthur, and left, intending to put her plan into action that night.

* * *

Gwen was currently making Morgana's bed. She had been trying to find out where the keys were to the cell where her friends were being kept. Morgana came storming in. She had just finished a late supper and was very angry. "Why do they continue to defy me? Doesn't he know it is worthless?" Morgana yelled. She walked over to the bedside drawer, threw the keys inside and collapsed on her bed.

"Is there anything else my lady?" Gwen asked, taking into account where the keys are.

"No, Gwen. That will be all for tonight." Morgana said relatively sweetly and fell right to sleep.

Gwen planned to come in tomorrow while Morgana was away, grab the keys and make a copy of them. She was the blacksmith's daughter after all.

* * *

**Oh man, Morgana's getting desperate. Keep those reviews coming.**


	16. Chapter 16

**All right. Now its Merlin****'s turn...  
**

* * *

Morgana came charging into the torture room the next morning. Reya had regained consciousness and now Merlin and her were chained in the torture room. "All right, Merlin. Your turn." Morgana growled.

_Reya._ Merlin said.

_What?_

_Whatever happens, get you Arthur and Gwen out. I don't matter..._

_Yes you do, Merlin. You matter to me. I will stay with you throughout this whole ordeal._

_But..._

_No buts. _Repeating what Merlin said earlier to her.

"Let's try without the magical chains first. If you behave, I promise it won't be painful." Morgana stuck her hands on top of Merlin's and said "_Brengan ær leoht se diegelnes be se beþencan"_

Merlin automatically started to have flashbacks just like Reya did.

Playing with Will in Ealdor, showing him his magic, leaving Ealdor, meeting Arthur, saving Arthur countless times and being constantly pushed, poisoned, and other things.

Morgana stepped back, she was exhausted. "Wow, I had no idea of exactly how much you do for Arthur."

Morgana dove back in. Merlin tried to block certain images like the Great Dragon and the old man. If Morgana saw those, it was game over. Morgana kept fighting but had to settle again for a tiny peek of Emrys. Morgana withdrew.

"You are very powerful Merlin, I have other duties today, so I will see you both tomorrow and it will not be pretty." Morgana got up with some help and stumbled out of the room.

* * *

Gwen, on the other hand, realizing that Morgana was gone went to the drawer and got the set of keys. She found the one that unlocks the cell, but then she found a rather odd looking one. It had a triskelion on it, so it must be magical. _I better make a copy if this one too. _She put both keys into her clay mold and put the keys back in the drawer. Gwen had just enough time to hide the clay when Morgana came in.

"Morgana, I was not expecting you so soon."

"Well, looking at minds drains you, I think I might have a little nap. You are excused, Gwen."

"Thank you, my lady." Gwen replied and raced off into the abandoned town square below. There has got to be a blacksmith shop around here somewhere.

There! She saw it finally. She went in. When she became familiar with the surroundings, she immediately got to work. She got a fire going, and soon had copies of the two keys.

Now onto the hard part; not letting Morgana notice.

She walked back to the fort proper, being careful to not be seen.

What she did not see was a guard, up above in the battlements, watching her the whole time.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN! Hope you liked this chapter. Keep those reviews coming.  
**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello all! I hope you are awesome today. Here's Chapter 17.**

* * *

The guard went and told Morgana what had happened. Morgana was furious.

"Gwen!" She yelled, and Gwen came running.

"Yes, Morgana."

"Did you go into town yesterday?"

"Why yes, Morgana. I went for a little fresh air." She lied.

"Why then, were you trying to be all sneaky trying to get to the fort?"

"My guard was up. I had heard something. I wanted to make sure it was just me."

"You're still lying to me." Morgana growled. "Off to the dungeon with her and search her chambers."

Luckily, Gwen, also being a seamstress, had sewn pockets into her dress last night. This was where the keys now resided. Gwen was glad that her plan might have partly worked at least. She contemplated her thoughts she was thrown into the cell and chained up next to Arthur.

* * *

Merlin and Reya were having a terrible day. First, Morgana came in and said that in both of the minds she saw there was an old man, Emrys.

"You do know him." Morgana sneered. "Put the magic chains on them."

They were put on. Morgana tried Merlin's mind again, Merlin tried to resist and that put Morgana over the top.

"Fine, if you want to do it that way..." Morgana sneered at an almost utterly exhausted Merlin. "Release the princess and chain her in the middle of the room."

Reya's eyes turned to Merlin's in complete horror as they unchained her and roughly forced her to the center of the room.

"No!" Merlin whispered and tried to reach out to pull Reya back to him, to safety. Morgana immediately intervened. "This is all your doing, Merlin. She won't have to go through this if you just tell me what you know about Emrys."

"Merlin, don't." Reya called out to him. "I will be fine. Be strong."

"Never, Morgana." Merlin said, tears starting to come out of his eyes for what she was about to put Reya through.

"Suit yourself." Morgana said. She walked over to where Reya was dangling. "Oh look how pitiful you are, dangling here when you could be a ruler with me. You have magic like I do. You and I could rule Camelot, bring magic back, we just need to get rid of Emrys."

Reya stared Morgana down and said, "Never Morgana, My loyalty is to Arthur and to Emrys. Emrys is a powerful sorcerer, probably more powerful than you ever will be. I would gladly give my life for Emrys."

Merlin heard this and had some confidence come back to him.

"Very well," Morgana said. She pulled out a small little snake. "Do you know what this is? It is a Nathair serpent. Harmless enough most of the time, but with a little persuasion it can cause a man or woman pain beyond all imagining. But you already know that right?"

She was right.

Reya and Merlin both looked at each other remembering what had happened to Elyan when he was tortured by this serpent.

Merlin, with tears in his eyes said, "Morgana, torture me. Don't take it out on her. I'm the one you hate."

"Oh, Merlin. I can't do that. I have to do this so that I can can find Emrys. If you will let me into your mind to find out who Emrys is, I will let you both go free. If not..."

"What about Arthur and Gwen?" Reya asked.

"They will have to stay here. I have some different information that I want, particularly out of Arthur."

Morgana walked over and tried to read Merlin's mind. Merlin put all he had into resisting. When Morgana's magic was tampering out, she left Merlin's mind. She then enchanted the snake and then proceeded to torture Reya.

Reya screamed and convulsed in pain but she could do nothing about it.

"NO! Morgana, please stop!" Merlin begged.

"Maybe you should have a little bit of the snake too." Morgana yelled over Reya's screaming.

Merlin eyes turned from anger to dread.

Morgana released the snake from Reya who hung there, unconscious.

"Your turn."Morgana said and released the snake on him.

Merlin screamed. He had never had this much pain his entire life. He then was slightly aware of the flashbacks that were appearing in his mind. He tried to stop Morgana, but the pain was too great.

_Mordred's voice came in saying "I shall never forgive this Emrys, and I shall never forget." Mordred turned around to look at Merlin._

_The next scene was Merlin enchanting something. There was a big burst of light and then poof, Emrys._

_Wait,_ Morgana thought. _Does that mean?_

Merlin was still screaming and she released the serpent.

"You're Emrys!" she whispered, not daring to believe it.

Merlin hung his head, his biggest secret had known just been found.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUNNNN! Morgana now knows. What happens next? Keep R&R ing.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey all. Thanks for all the reviews. They really make my day. Here's chapter 18.**

* * *

"_You're Emrys!" she whispered, not daring to believe it._

_Merlin hung his head, his biggest secret had known just been found._

"You're Emrys!" Morgana repeated this time, a little louder. "It was you this whole time?"

"Yes." Merlin responded.

"But, you were my friend. I shared my secret with you. You could have helped me all along."

"I wanted too but..."

"BUT WHAT?!" Morgana shouted.

"But that would have put me and Arthur at risk and I could not risk that."

"Well, what about now?" Morgana asked.

"I feel sadness for you. You of all people could have changed Uther's mind about magic. Yet, you decided to go his route."

"Well then, Emrys. Should we talk about what will happen next?"

Merlin fearing the worst, first said, "Please, wake up Reya. I need to know she is ok."

"Sure. She can hear her own sentence as well." Morgana said with a smile.

* * *

Reya felt cold water on her face and also heard a healing spell being done.

"Merlin?" She asked. "Where are you? Are you OK?"

"He's fine." Morgana replied. "Except for being my worst enemy."

_She knows_ thought Reya.

"Reya, did you know that Merlin was Emrys?"

"Yes."

"When did you find out?"

Reya took a deep breath and stole a look to Merlin. He looked defeated. He lifted up his head and nodded to her.

"All right. It was when you first started to look for him. Agravaine came up to Gaius and asked him who was Emrys. Gaius didn't know so he moved on to me and Arthur. Arthur obviously didn't know and neither did I. I was beginning to become a bit suspicious of Agravaine so I decide to look the name up. I found it in a lot of prophecies from the old religion. I was confused why Agravaine would want to know someone so skilled in magic. I went to talk to Merlin as I always did because Arthur trusted Agravaine too much. When I asked Merlin, he seemed a little squirmy, and when I asked him why he said that he was Emrys."

"Oh," Morgana said.

"How did you find out about Emrys?" Reya asked back.

"When I sent the Doracha out, the Callichs met me and told me that "the one they call Emrys will be my shadow. He would be my destiny and my doom." Suddenly, my plans to kill Gwen, Arthur, take over Camelot were all destroyed. I was wondering who could have done this. Then, when I kidnapped Merlin, the old man came to my hut and destroyed the fomora. Emrys must be close within Camelot and had been getting information from such. That led to Gaius. Gaius knows everything. Surely he ought to know. He did and told Alator everything. He then didn't tell me, however. _I need to find him and make him pay for that. _so from that day on, I have looking for Emrys ever since, so I can kill him so I can take over Camelot. And now I've found him." looking directly at Merlin, her malicious smile spreading from ear to ear. "and he is going to pay for messing with me and my sister."

"You shall be burned at the stake in the morning, in front of all of your friends." Morgana exclaimed triumphantly. She had finally done it.

Merlin was defeated. He looked up at Morgana, a facade of anger showing on his face. But Reya could see the ultimate dread and sadness that had overcame Merlin.

"NO!" Reya screamed. "WHY?"

"I just told you why dear sister, he has been a thorn in my side way too long. It is now time to be rid of that thorn. Take him to the cell at the end of the hall, away from his friends." Morgana yelled to her goons. Merlin did not even try to fight back. This left left Reya dangling in the center of the room. Morgana turned on Reya. "You said earlier that you would give life for Emrys."

"I still would." Reya replied through her tears. "I love Merlin whether he has powers or not. He is the most loyal and nicest person I have ever met and I want to spend the rest of my life with him."

"Well, dear sister, his life won't be long now. To the cell! Let's go tell your dear brother and his wife about what had happened today."

Reya was then released from the chains and marched out into the hall. She looked for Merlin, but she could not see him. Reya was then thrown into the cell where Arthur and Gwen were.

"Chain her up." Morgana ordered and it was done.

"Where's Merlin?" Arthur immediately asked.

"Oh, you mean Emrys. Oh he's fine. He'll just be spending the night elsewhere."

"MORGANA IS GOING TO KILL HIM!" Reya screamed with everything she had. She then started to sob uncontrollably. Reya regained composure when Arthur got the message.

"NO! I won't let you do this." Arthur yelled, pulling against the chains that held him. "What does Emrys have to do with Merlin?"

"They are the same person, Arthur, and Emrys is prophesied to be my doom. I cannot let this opportunity pass up. He will die tomorrow morning and you three will have front row seats." Morgana said.

Morgana turned to leave.

"Morgana?" Reya whispered. "Can we at least say goodbye?"

"I guess, considering how much of a friend he is to you. Release Arthur and Reya, but leave Gwen."

It was done and Arthur and Reya were lead down past the torture room to the cell where Merlin was. Merlin was chained in a corner and he looked miserable. When he saw Reya and Arthur however, he looked worried.

"Let Arthur in first, Reya will wait out here."

Arthur's hands were released and he was thrown into the cell.

"I'll leave you two alone for a while and then it will be Reya's turn." Morgana left with Reya in tow, leaving Merlin and Arthur together.

* * *

Arthur rushed over to Merlin. "Merlin." That's all he could get out. Arthur started crying. He couldn't stop himself.

"Arthur." Merlin replied.

Arthur looked up. Merlin had the same expression on his face as Arthur had. "I can't bear to lose you, Merlin. You are the only true friend I have."

Merlin did not even try to argue, he knew it was true. Arthur himself had gone after Merlin various times. "Arthur, can you forgive me?"

"Merlin, you know I would forgive anything right?"

"Even hiding my magic from you for so long?"

"Yes, Merlin. I thought I had already answered this question."

"Yes, but I needed to hear it again, from your heart, not under pressure from Morgana."

"Oh Merlin, I wish there was something I could do."

"There is."

"What?"

"Look after Reya for me. She means more to me than you will ever know."

"I will Merlin, I will continue to show her the love and compassion and safety she deserves from someone like you."

"Thank you." Merlin sighed.

Arthur walked up closer to Merlin and sat down at his side. "Here, I want you to have this." Arthur said giving one of his rings to Merlin. It was gold and had a dragon carved into it. "Wear it tomorrow with pride so that when … it happens tomorrow, you can know that you are a royal friend of Camelot and you will live on in everybody's hearts for years to come."

"Thank you, Arthur." Merlin replied, tears in his eyes.

At this, Arthur reached over and gave Merlin a hug, one of three that Merlin had ever gotten in his life from him. It was right now that Morgana had decided to come back with Reya. The guards came in and Arthur got all extremely defensive. He was about to fight his way out when from the corner of the room, the words, "Arthur, don't." reached his ears. He looked back at his closest friend. Arthur looked at Merlin and decided to not fight back. As his hands were secured behind his back, Arthur looked up at his sister. She looked in so much pain. Arthur was marched out of the cell and down the hall but not before he heard Merlin's final goodbye. "Bye, Arthur. You were my only friend too." Arthur then let the tears fall and they still fell into the morning, Gwen trying to console him.

* * *

Morgana released Reya from her magic chains. "Now before you get any grand ideas about escaping, listen to what I have to say. This cell limits magic use, it will not harm you to use magic but it will drain you. If you try to escape, I will kill you both on the spot. Reya, you can release him, but just know, I am going to put him back the way he was when I come back for you. Night, night." Morgana said and left.

Reya was thrown in and the door was slammed shut. Reya immediately released Merlin from where he was. He then collapsed to the floor but Reya caught him before he could actually touch. "Oh Merlin." she cried. Merlin sat up and began to look more healthy, no doubt because of the magic flowing again inside him. Reya immediately went to hug him and they stayed like that for a long time; Merlin, stroking Reya's brunette hair and Reya savoring every minute she had with her love. They repeated to each other how much they loved each other and then Reya noticed the ring on Merlin's finger. "Where did you get that?" Reya asked knowing very well the answer.

"Arthur just gave it to me."

"Oh, that was very nice of him."

"Well, we are best friends."

"Yeah, poor Arthur." and then they went back to their original stance, Merlin stroking her hair and consoling her while Reya cried a little. Both of them wanted to savor every last moment with their sweetheart and soon they fell asleep in each others arms.

* * *

**Well...there's 18. Merlin's going to die in the morning. Not cool. Anyway keep R&R ing. A new review and I update.**


	19. Chapter 19

**All right you loverlies, time for the execution. HAHAHAHA!**

* * *

The next morning, at dawn, Morgana came to the cell. Seeing the two lovers together almost made her want to cry, but no matter. "Seize him!" Morgana shouted and the guards rushed in and pulled the lovers cruelly away from each other. The magic chains were put back on the lovers and Merlin was chained up again in the corner.

Reya was putting up quite a fight. "NO Morgana, I won't let you do this. I love him." This outburst was easily stopped by Morgana encanting something where Reya doubled over in pain and screamed.

"NO!" Merlin yelled, "Stop hurting her, she doesn't deserve it."

"That's right, Merlin." Morgana said. "Take Reya to where the rest of the prisoners are. Emrys needs to be prepared for his funeral."

Reya was led out and thrown in the cell with the rest of the group, and there she laid, crying until a cry of pain was heard from down the hall. and all three knew who it was.

* * *

The three were led out into the courtyard some time later. Two guards restrained each of the prisoners. They were also pretty close together. Arthur stood next to Gwen, who was next to Reya. Gwen still had the keys but no way of getting them to be of any use. She then thought of a idea. Gwen passed Reya the keys. The keys to her and Merlin's magic denying chains, Reya realized.

Merlin was now coming this way looking utterly defeated. Morgana had been brutal in her preparation. It looked like he could barely stand. She had to get the keys to him and unlock him if she could. She was currently restrained by two guards. She made a split second decision. She unlocked the chains partially so that she could have her magic but still look chained. She then enchanted something which made both her guards drop her. She ran full pelt toward Merlin. "No! You can't do this" and Merlin and Reya bent towards each other into a kiss.

Arthur and Gwen had a deja vu moment as this whole scene played out. They looked at each other and couldn't help but smile. Reya, put herself between Merlin and Morgana. "You'll have to kill me first" she yelled to Morgana passing the keys to Merlin behind her. Merlin took the hint and unlocked his chains partially as well. These could now come off by magic at command.

"Nonsense." Morgana said. "I was going to let you live, but if you are so keen to die, you'll watch Merlin first and then you'll be right after him." Reya was now caught by two guards and was now being pulled back towards Arthur and Gwen. "I will always love you." Reya whispered to Merlin at parting. Again deja vu.

_Thank you._ Merlin intoned

_You're welcome._ Reya intoned back

Merlin let a slim smile come on his face

"What are you smiling about, Emrys. You are now under my power. You are no longer my doom. Your destiny has failed."

_Think again, Morgana._ Merlin thought as he was dragged up to the platform. As he was just about to be tied to the pole, Merlin called the chains off and stood his ground. Reya taking the call cast off hers and ran to join Merlin. She did not get very far before Morgana's spell hit her.

"How could you?" Morgana asked, her voice wavering.

"It seems I could still be your doom, Morgana."

Morgana then enchanted something and both Merlin and Reya were chained together and magically tied to the pole.

Morgana, breathing heavily, strutted in front of them. "What a futile attempt, I was expecting more of a fight from you two. Especially from you Merlin, but this proves my point. Arthur is nothing without Emrys and Emrys is nothing without his magic. Now Merlin, _Gesweorc, hine beclyppe_"

Merlin started choking. Reya looked to Merlin and could not think of a spell. Morgana was still holding her gaze on Merlin. However, Morgana's eyes were trailing towards Reya and she knew she was next.

"_Astrice_" she thought.

Morgana was thrown back. Merlin started taking deep breaths. Merlin then yelled _"O drakon, e mala soi ftengometh tesd'hup anankes!"_ Merlin then slumped to the floor of the platform, utterly exhausted.

Morgana felt the power in his voice but didn't know what Merlin did. Morgana called Aithusa to her to protect both her and Aithusa from whatever Merlin did. Aithusa however did seem to flinch a little when Merlin said the spell.

Minutes later, there was a great roar.

Morgana then looked to the platform where the two magicians were still chained. Morgana enchanted something and suddenly a spark flew into the wood. The wood started to catch fire with Merlin and Reya trapped inside. Then Morgana hid inside the castle protecting Aithusa and planning her next move.

* * *

**Oh no! Merlin and Reya are trapped. How did you all like that? Sneak peak to the people who know which episode the deja vu is from. See you all later! Thanks for the reviews.**


	20. Chapter 20

**All right. Here's chapter 20.**

* * *

Arthur and Gwen looked on in horror. There was Merlin and Reya almost utterly helpless and burning. Arthur fought against the guards restraining him. He had to get to Merlin. He finally punched the guards in the stomach and ran full pelt towards the burning structure. Gwen's guards were just plain scared of how all of this was playing out, they let her go. Gwen ran straight for the well.

* * *

Merlin and Reya knew only one thing. They were on fire and the chains around them had been enchanted so they could not break them.

Reya saw Arthur break free and run towards them but it would be no use. They would be consumed in a matter of minutes. She looked at Merlin, tears in her eyes.

"I love you." She said

"I love you too." came the reply.

They tried to embrace but the chains were so tight they barely could move. They reached as far as they could and found each others hand and squeezed waiting for the end. Finally, the heat got too strong and Merlin passed out. Reya soon followed but the last thing she heard was a great roar from right above her and a jerk. And then the world faded to black.

* * *

Arthur kept running, but then he stopped. Gwen had caught up with him and she stopped too. For a dragon was on top of the platform pulling the beam out from the platform. The beam finally came loose and up went the dragon. The dragon finally put the beam down in the center of the square, breathed on the chains, letting Merlin and Reya fall to the ground, unconscious.

"No!" Arthur yelled as he ran towards his sister and Merlin. He reached his sister first. Tears streamed out of his eyes. She can't be dead. Then a shuddering breath came from Reya.

"Merlin? Arthur?"

"Reya, are you ok?"

"Merlin..." was all Reya could say.

Arthur took that as a cue. He looked at Reya's hand. It was trying to reach for Merlin's. Arthur helped her hand find its target. Arthur then looked at Merlin. "No." He whispered as he looked at Merlin. He lay there unconscious but breathing, just barely. Arthur tried to find out how to help him. He didn't know how. Merlin's breathing was slowing down. Just then the Dragon came and made a circle of fire around the three people. The dragon touched down and breathed on Merlin and Reya. Arthur was worried until Merlin and Reya gasped and took in air normally. Merlin then seemed to have a conversation with the dragon.

"Thank you old friend"

"You are welcome, young warlock."

At that moment, however, Aithusa shot out of nowhere and attacked Kilgarrah. Merlin tried to be ready for her Morgana's next attack, but he was a little late.

_"Astrice"_

Merlin was launched back into a wall and knocked unconcious again.

Arthur, full of rage, ran towards Morgana with one goal in mind.

"_Hele upon beck_" Morgana said.

Arthur was thrown back with more force than he could ever imagine. He hit the wall and was knocked out. Arthur was magically bound with chains. _"Weorp untoworpenlic!"_ Morgana said strengthening the chains so that Arthur could not escape them without magical help.

* * *

Arthur came back into consciousness and realized he was trapped. "Merlin!" he called saying the first thing that came to mind.

Merlin came back to consciousness and ran to help Arthur, but halfway there, a shriek of terror stopped him. He knew that shriek. It was Reya.

Merlin whipped around. Morgana had Reya in her grasp. Reya had obviously been over powered and could not use her magic. Morgana had her in a headlock with a knife to her throat.

"Your choice, Merlin. Your destiny or your one true love."

* * *

**I know this chapter is short but it needed to be done. I hope you all are having a good day. Keep R&R ing.**


	21. Chapter 21

**I kno****w, It's been like two weeks since I updated. I was busy writing some other stories (and waiting hopefully for reviews). Anyway, here is chapter 21.**

* * *

_"Your choice, Merlin. Your destiny or your one true love."_

* * *

Merlin stood there motionless. He was thinking about how to save both of them when...

"Leave me, Merlin" came Reya's feeble voice. "It's Arthur you need to protect, not me.

"Oh such a brave one you are."Morgana commended Reya, sticking the knife closer to her throat as she said it. It had started to draw blood.

"Let her go, Morgana." Arthur growled.

Merlin made his decision.

He went after Arthur and tried to break apart the chains.

Morgana was surprised. He didn't go after Reya. Well, maybe I can fix that Morgana said. Morgana bound Reya then in the same chains as Arthur was bound in. Morgana then proceeded to say a spell. This spell caused Reya to scream and writhe in pain. Merlin turned, looked at Reya, and then went back to try and free Arthur. Morgana then proceeded to do it more painfully to Reya. Reya screamed and then finally, she stopped. Merlin looked now and immediately got up and tried to run to Reya, but was stopped by now Arthur's screams by the same spell.

Merlin was trapped.

"Morgana, what do you want?"

"You. Dead." she said with spite.

"All right, you win. I surrender, just bring me before your dragon."

Merlin was then tied up in chains and was on his knees before Morgana. Morgana slapped him a couple of times for good measure. Then Morgana called Aithusa to her. "Kill him." she commanded. Aithusa looked upon Merlin. She remembered him as all dragons remember their summoner. Then a voice came into her head.

_Aithusa_ it said. _I am not going to hurt you. You remember me, I know you do. Nod if you remember me._ Aithusa nodded as she walked closer to the kneeling figure in front of her. _I can help you if you help me. Right now, I need you to do exactly what I say, Ok?_

_Ok. but promise me you will not hurt Morgana._

_"Ok. but now I need to to breathe fire on me."_

_But... I'll kill you._

_"No, you won't, Just trust me."_

_No..._

_"Nun de ge dei s'eikein kai emois epe'essin hepesthai!"_ Merlin suddenly yelled.

Aithusa blew a column of fire directly on Merlin.

* * *

**Merlin's caught in a fiery inferno. What will happen next? Review, review, review pleeeaase. **


	22. Chapter 22

**Well all you lovely people. Here's Chapter 22. Only two more chapters to go.**

* * *

"No!" both Pendragons roared as the column blew towards Merlin. Merlin screamed in pain and then seemed to vanish. Morgana had won. That was all that mattered. Merlin, their best friend was now gone. To make matters worse, Kilgarrah had retreated into the woods. Arthur couldn't worry about that now. His best friend had just vanished. He looked over at Reya. She was bawling, still chained. Arthur, with help from the magic Merlin did, managed to get out of his chains. He ran towards Reya.

"He's gone. I can't believe he's gone." Reya sobbed.

"I know, but we have more important matters at hand, like Morgana and getting you out of these chains somehow." Arthur said

At that moment, however, the chains came off of Reya and both Pendragons heard a shriek. This came from Morgana who was under Aithusa who had pounced on top of her.

"What are you doing?" she asked Aithusa.

Aithusa couldn't respond so it turned into a guessing game.

"Did Merlin do this to you?"

Aithusa shook her head no.

"Do you still like me?"

Aithus nodded yes.

"How is Merlin involved with you. Can he control you?"

Yes came the nod

"Is he controlling you now?"

No

"What are you doing?"

In truth, Aithusa was protecting Morgana from herself. Aithusa had seen the damage done by Morgana and could not let it come upon friends of her summoner, even if he was dead by her accord. But, he ordered her to do it.

Just then, Killgarrah came back and landed just in front of the Pendragons.

Arthur and Reya ran up to the dragon.

"Why did you take off?" Arthur asked.

"I had to take care of Merlin, he was losing strength and needed rest. He was also severely burned but being a dragonlord has its benefits. He did not get burned a lot and a simple enchantment I gave him, helped him to heal and regain his strength. He sent me to come tell you two especially Reya that he is OK and will come to help you, once he is strong enough.

Merlin was alive!

The dragon flew off and Reya had a grand idea. Reya went up to Aithusa and asked the dragon if she would get off Morgana. Aithusa complied. Morgana got up and Reya walked away and collapsed in her brother's arms, sobbing.

"You killed him!" She yelled at Morgana while still sobbing. "You killed him."

Arthur took the hint and said "What do you want me to do now, sister. Merlin asked me to take care of you and that I will."

"Give Morgana what she wants. Just give her the kingdom. We will go live somewhere else outside of Camelot. Just have her let us go in peace."

Morgana could not believe the conversation that was happening between her siblings. Had she really broken Reya and Arthur? Had she really killed Merlin? These were almost too good to be true. "Is he really dead?" she asked her siblings. Reya just sobbed even harder in answer to Morgana's question. "Well then, I can't be disturbed now by anyone can I? Reya..." she said changing subjects. "You wanted to die as well today, didn't you. You wanted to die for your true love. Well, I think I will make that happen."

"No!" Arthur yelled bringing his sister closer to him. "I already lost one sister, I couldn't bear to lose another, not right after Merlin." Arthur finished, his eyes starting to tear up. Arthur slacked his grip on his sister and Morgana seized the opportunity. Morgana enchanted something which brought Reya closer to Morgana and suspended Reya and the air. Arthur seemed to wake up to try to stop this but then seemed to be stopped by an invisible wall and his hands were bound to his sides.

Morgana then walked over to Reya to see if there was any fear of her dying. She went over and grabbed Reya's face. Under the puffy eyes from her crying, she saw eyes of stone confidence. Morgana backed up, enchanted something and Reya starting screaming. She was writhing in pain in the air, she couldn't do anything, She was completely powerless.

Arthur was trying to get through the wall but soon he was writhing in pain as well.

_Come on, Merlin. now would be a good time._ thought Reya.

Flying to the rescue on Kilgarrah, Merlin heard Reya and decided it was time to try out his new spell.

* * *

**Well, that was 22. Hope you all liked it. Send a review my way if you did.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hello all. I am so impressed with the reaction this story has had. It makes me so happy. Anyway, this is the second to last chapter. There is only one more left. :( oh well, it's been fun. (Stop with the sad fest already). Fine, here's chapter 23.**

* * *

Morgana was torturing both Reya and Arthur. The best part was that she could. She had no one else to stop her and it was only them three. Reya and Arthur were both crying now and begging her to stop.

"Please, Morgana." they both pleaded, out of breath.

"All right." Morgana complied and dropped them both hard. _Just one more time_. she thought. She enchanted the spell one more time. Both Pendragons writhed on the floor and eventually became unconscious.

"I win!" She said, glorying in her victory. She was just about to head for Camelot when suddenly she was thrown back against a wall. She immediately recovered and looked for her attacker. _No! It can't be!_ she thought. But there, a few meters away, was a man. A black-haired, red-scarfed, blue-shirted, man. Merlin had come back from the dead!

"Impossible!" Morgana shouted. "I killed you! You're dead."

"No, Morgana. I am very much alive. Now, surrender or I will kill you."

"Aithusa!" she called and the dragon came to her aid.

_Aithusa._ Merlin called.

_What?_ Aithusa asked, looking back at Merlin.

_I want you to restrain Morgana. Can you do that for me?_

_Are you going to kill her?_

_No, she means so much to you, but I need her to leave._

_Ok_ Aithusa agreed.

Aithusa walked over to Morgana and breathed on her.

At first, Morgana thought the dragon had healed her, but then Morgana could not move.

"Amazing creatures, dragons." Merlin said and then proceeded to walk over and pet Aithusa.

Morgana was legitly scared. Merlin and come back from the dead and had taken control of her dragon without saying a word.

"I surrender." Morgana stuttered.

"What?"

"I surrender, but please, don't kill me."

"I won't. Your dragon loves you too much for that."

Merlin found a pair of magical chains that only a few hours ago had been on him. She put them on Morgana. Morgana slumped to the ground. Merlin put Morgana up against the wall and secured her hands there with magic.

"How did you do it? How did you come back from the dead?"

"I never died, Morgana."

"But I saw the dragon, and then Reya..." and then it all made sense. Reya and Arthur had acted like Merlin like Merlin was dead to bide Merlin some time to recover. _How could she have been so foolish._

"Reya? What does anything have to do with Reya. Where is she?" Merlin fired.

"Shouldn't you be worried about Arthur." Morgana backfired.

"WHERE ARE THEY?" Merlin yelled, frightening Morgana quite a bit.

"They're over there." She said timidly. "I tortured them unconscious."

Merlin looked and found them. He ran over to Arthur first. Arthur had started to recover. Merlin started to heal Arthur's injuries with magic. Arthur then came round. "Merlin?" Arthur asked.

"Arthur." Merlin said. Arthur immediately sat up and hugged Merlin, taking Merlin completely by surprise. "Reya actually had me believing you were dead for a minute there, even though Kilgarrah told us. When you were burned..." Arthur couldn't finish the sentence.

"I know, we're friends and we couldn't bear to lose each other." Merlin said with tears in his eyes.

Arthur snapped back into reality. "Where's Morgana and Reya?"

"Reya's over there and Morgana is currently restrained, over there."

Arthur looked and was thoroughly impressed with the warlock's handiwork.

Merlin seeing the Arthur was ok, ran over to Reya. He picked her up gingerly and stroked her hair. He also tried to heal her injuries with magic. Eventually, she came around also.

"Merlin?" she shakily asked.

"Reya?" Merlin replied.

Reya sat up and immediately pulled Merlin into a kiss. It was the first real kiss they had ever had and it certainly would not be their last. Arthur first cringed at the sight, his royal protocol side jutting into his feelings. but then, he saw just how much Merlin and Reya cared for one another and could let protocol slide.

Merlin and Reya pulled away from each other at last. "I'm so proud of you." Merlin said.

"You too." Reya replied back.

"You definitely fooled Morgana. She thought I was dead when I came back."

"That was the plan." Reya said.

Arthur at that moment, had found Gwen who had been taken to a cell like structure by one of the guards that had her before.

Arthur then walked up to Morgana with Gwen by his side.

"I suppose you have come to gloat." Morgana spat at her brother.

"Quite the opposite, Morgana. I have come to offer you a second chance."

"Of what."

"Forget what our father did and come and live with us in Camelot again. I think you will find that Camelot is a lot different than it was under our father's reign."

"Like father, like son." Morgana spat. She had already had her mind set and her heart was dark from those many years in captivity and banishment.

"Then you leave me with no alternative. You are banished from Camelot and it's lands to return on pain of death."

Merlin had walked over with Reya at this point. He released Morgana from the wall. "Aithusa will take you out of Camelot. There, you will receive a key. It will not come until you have crossed the border. Use that key to unlock yourself."

Aithusa picked Morgana up and up they went. "Goodbye, Morgana." Arthur sighed.

_Goodbye Aithusa._ Merlin said to the dragon.

_Thank you._ Aithusa responded.

"Let's go home." Arthur said and everybody agreed.

* * *

**Sorry if Arthur and Merlin come across with really cheesy bromance. That's how I write them. Anyway, see you all later for the last chapter. :(**


	24. Chapter 24

**Well, this is it. The last Chapter. I am so happy with how this story turned out. To everyone who reviewed...THANK YOU! from the bottom of my heart.**

**Final Count as of me updating:**

**16 reviews**

**4 favorites**

**16 followers**

**2460 views**

**Yeah! *Jumps up and down* Thank you thank you thank you.**

**Onto the finale!**

* * *

They all walked home. It was a two day walk but were rewarded when Camelot came into view. A patrol had just been sent out and had found the four along the road. The patrol consisted of Leon, Percival, Gwaine, and Elyan. All four dropped off their horses and embraced their comrades. Then all eight rode the rest if the way home; Merlin with Gwaine, Arthur with Leon, Reya with Percival, and Gwen with Elyan. When all eight rode in, the town erupted. Their long lost king had returned.

* * *

Gaius looked down through his window hoping beyond hope that Merlin and his friends were alive somewhere and would make it back to Camelot. He looked and saw the people thronging in the market and wondered why. He then saw the knights and their riders and lept for joy. He ran as fast as he could and made it down to the main square when the people had started to migrate away from the castle. The knights hopped off their horses and helped their passengers get off. Gwen and Elyan hugged each other for a long time. Merlin and Gwaine hugged as well but not as long as Reya and Arthur did. Partly because Merlin was snatched away from Gwaine by Gaius. This reunion was the most joyful and tear filled so far.

"I never thought I would see you again." Gaius said tears running freely down his cheeks.

"Me too." Merlin said.

After a while of them hugging, Merlin broke the embrace and ran over to Reya. Reya and Merlin hugged each other but then leaned forward into a kiss. Everyone around them besides Arthur, Gwen, and Gaius was a little surprised but ok with the romantic action between the servant and the princess.

"Ahem." Arthur said. "Let's go into the throne room for a little while. I bet you all want to know what happened."

All of the knights and Gaius all nodded their heads and all nine people went into the Camelot throne room.

* * *

"So, Morgana thought that there was something special about Merlin and Reya because they could withstand her torture so long." Arthur said.

Arthur then looked at Merlin. Merlin was having a different silent conversation with Gaius. Gaius had looked over at Merlin with the look of _Does Morgana know?_

_Yes._ Merlin tries to message back to him.

Merlin looked at Arthur, almost begging him not to tell his closest friends about his magical gift. Arthur saw the look and almost stopped, but he continued with his story.

"Now, what I am about to tell you is extremely confidential and I would would like it if this never left these walls."

The knights perked up, realizing this was serious news.

"Some people would not like you to know this information, but I think you need to know, so you do not find out like I did."

Arthur looked at Merlin and Reya.

"Merlin and Reya have magic." Arthur said plainly.

The knights' eyes bulged in wonder.

"No way!" said Gwaine. "Show us."

Arthur, still looking at Merlin said, "Would you please show us Merlin, and Reya, if you don't mind."

Merlin slunk back in his chair but Reya got up and stood proudly in front of everyone at the table. She enchanted something and a fireball blew up in her hand.

"Wooh!" Everybody said.

Without warning, Reya threw the ball at Arthur. Merlin, seeing his cue, got up, jumped in front of Arthur and repelled the ball back to her. Reya put out the ball with water and sat back down.

Merlin decided that he would do something else as well. He enchanted something and a blue ball of light appeared in his hand. It rose and Arthur caught sight of it. Arthur recognized it from somewhere...

Oh! That's right. He was getting the Mortius flower for Merlin and was trapped in the cave. A ball of light had come and showed him the way out. Arthur gasped. The knights were firmly transfixed by this ball, but Merlin looked back at Arthur's gasp. Gaius had also seen this ball before but let the two boys have this moment alone.

"It was you." Arthur whispered. "You saved my life."

Merlin said nothing.

"I was supposed to be saving yours, and I almost failed anyway."

"I have done more than just this, Arthur." Merlin said solemnly.

Then Arthur's head rung with Gaius's words to him a long time ago.

_"Contained within this great kingdom, is a rich variety of people, with a range of different beliefs. I'm not the only one seeking to protect you. There are many more who believe in the world you are trying to create. One day, you will learn Arthur. One day, you will understand, just how much they've done for you."_

That day had come, and Arthur had never felt so much guilt in all his life.

"I'm so sorry, Merlin. For everything."

"Apology accepted." Merlin dispersed the magic ball and sat down in his seat.

"In light of this event," Arthur continued like nothing had happened, "I propose a new law. This day, I rescind my father's ban on magic."

Everybody gasped especially Merlin and Reya.

"I have seen what magic can do, and have seen good people with magic die. Also, Camelot would be stronger against Morgana with magic."

Merlin looked at Reya and Gaius. Their eyes were misty and so were his.

"I would also like to propose a new appointment. I would like to appoint the first ever court sorcerer. Merlin, come forward please."

Merlin could not believe this was actually happening. Arthur knew his secret and was not punishing him for it. He was rewarding him.

"Merlin, this appointment is very special. The court sorcerer will attend all court council meetings, protect Camelot, and be the King's most trusted adviser. You are second in command, first would be me. Do you accept this honor?"

"Yes, Sire." Merlin said with tears in his eyes. "Thank you."

"You are welcome. Now, I think I have had quite enough for tonight. Let us adjourn this conference to tomorrow, shall we?"

"Agreed." chorused the knights.

"Merlin, walk with me, I want to talk to you about a few things."

Merlin jogged over to Arthur. "Thank you, Arthur." Merlin said again. "You do not know how much this means to me."

"What?" asked Arthur.

"Everything." Merlin replied.

"Well, I thought I should reward you. You have done some amazing things in your life. Plus, this status will now let you have Reya with protocol being breached."

"You'll let me have her?" Merlin asked

"Of course, it's obvious you two like each other the same way I like Guinevere. I approve of your relationship and have now made it more or less beneficial to both of you. You are now high up members of the royal staff."

"Thank you, Arthur."

"Now, Merlin. I wanted to ask you about everything about your magic. How did you become Emrys? Where did you get your magic? Questions like that."

"I guess my story starts with your father."

"My father?"

"And his ban against magic. Balinor was a young man with magic. He was also a dragonlord."

"Wait, he was the dragonlord that died."

"Yes."

"How does he come into play?"

"Would you stop interrupting, Arthur. You'll see a lot of connections throughout this story."

"Ok." Arthur surrendered.

"Your father brought Balinor here to capture the Great Dragon. Balinor came and did as your father asked not knowing the consequences. Not long after, you were born and your mother died, bringing anger into Uther's heart and making the ban on magic. Balinor made a run for his life. He made it to Ealdor."

"That's where you were born, right?"

"Yes, now Balinor took refuge with a women."

"A very brave women to stand up against the King."

"Yes," Merlin said smiling. "Believe it or not, you have met this women before Arthur."

"Where?"

"The woman's name in Hunith."

"Wait, that's your mother." Arthur said.

"Yes...and she never married"

"So..."

"Come on, Arthur." Merlin exclaimed. "Balinor was my father."

"Your Father!?" Arthur exclaimed

"Yes." said Merlin. His eyes got a little watery at the memories of his father.

"That explains why you got so emotional when he died." Arthur thought back to what he said to Merlin during that time. _"No man is worth your tears." Not unless it is your own father, you prat._ a little voice that sounded suspiciously like Merlin said.

"Yes, anyway, he left because your father sent guards after him, and he did not want to endanger my mom or me. I never saw him until those two days."

"Oh, Merlin. I'm so sorry. If I would've known..."

"You would have killed me, or our friendship and trust would have been gone for good!" Merlin yelled. "If not you, your father would have me thrown in jail, at least."

"Ok, Allright, I'm sorry." Arthur backed off. "Please continue."

* * *

By the time they got to Arthur's room, they were talking about the great dragon and his release.

"I have always wondered how he got out in the first place." Arthur said.

Merlin sighed. _Now or never._ "I released him, Arthur."

Arthur whipped around. "You!"

"Yes, and I feel so bad about it."

"Merlin, is that the dragon that came to rescue us?"

"Yes, and IF he was dead, we wouldn't be here now, would we?"

"How could you talk to him?"

"I am the son of a dragonlord. When my dad died, his powers transferred to me. I can control dragons and communicate with them telepathically."

"Could you control that white dragon Morgana had?"

"Of course, I named and hatched that dragon. It came from the egg that was "destroyed" at Caralakin's tomb."

"Merlin...just how much have you lied to me over the past few years?"

An innocent question Merlin had been trying to avoid. "A lot, Arthur. but I had to safeguard our destiny."

"So you weren't lying when you said you were the sorcerer when Gwen was accused. It was actually you."

"Arthur." Merlin asked timidly.

"What?"

"I need to show you something but you need to promise something."

"Anything, Merlin." Arthur could tell Merlin was being serious.

"I need you to not get angry and forgive me." Merlin said his old man spell. He turned into old Merlin right in front of Arthur.

"YOU!" Arthur said, realization dawning on him. "You were the one that took the blame for Gwen, escaped the flames, and ...KILLED MY FATHER!"

"Actually, no Arthur. I did not kill your father. It was Morgana." Merlin croaked. "Morgana put a reverse spell on Uther so that whatever I did to heal him, would hurt him tenfold." Merlin looked into Arthur's eyes. Those were really angry eyes. "Please Arthur, can you forgive me?"

Arthur looked into his friends eyes. Merlin had changed into his young form again. (He had perfected it without the antidote) Merlin's blue eyes were extremely sincere and had started to tear up. Merlin was crying, Arthur realized. He had held the guilt of turning Arthur against magic and killing his father for so long. That weight must be crushing him. "Of course, Merlin." Arthur said finally. "You are not to blame for his death, Morgana is to blame." Merlin ran over to Arthur and eventually hugged him. Arthur felt a little awkward but decided to return the hug back.

"You have no idea how long I have waited to hear those words, Arthur." Merlin sobbed and then eventually regained his composure. "Do you want me to continue?"

"No, that's enough for tonight. We have both had a very bad ordeal and I am looking forward to my bed. Good night, Merlin."

"Good night, sire."

"Merlin?"

"Yes."

"It's Arthur, to you."

Merlin smiled. "Good night, Arthur." he corrected.

* * *

**Well, there we go. That's the end. :( :( :( I hope you all enjoyed it. It was so much fun writing this one. Anyway, if you liked this, you could go check out my other stories "I am Emrys" and "Morgana Knows. (sequel coming soon)" See you all. ~Ralyssene118**


End file.
